


【mVmD】Gift【END】

by bruciehoney



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (DmC), M/M, Top Vergil (DmC)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 就是但丁把维吉尔绑起来，然后骑在他身上，最后被搞得不要不要的文





	【mVmD】Gift【END】

维吉尔不知道今天但丁抽得什么风，原本只是以为他邀请他去他的房车里坐一坐谈谈心，但是他可没想到他亲爱的弟弟会给他下药，而且刚好还是针对非人类种族而准备的迷药，以至于他醒来的时候，入目的就是但丁的激情演出。

维吉尔的耳边是但丁的喘息声，加在那些无法述说的欲望，那些黏腻的水声配合着他的动作发出诱人的声音。维吉尔尝试性的动了一下，发现自己的双手被完美地绑在了身后，然而他没想到的是，他这样的细微举动，换来了但丁更为动情的抽泣声。

维吉尔抬眸一看，他的眼神立刻暗上了几分，跨骑在他身上用后穴不停吞咽着阴茎的但丁，正咬着自己的手指来掩盖无法阻挡的呻吟声，那些过多分泌的唾液正沿着他手掌缓缓滑落，勾勒出一幅极为色情的场面。

但丁听从凯特的建议，邀请了维吉尔来自己的房车坐坐，为的就是化解之前他和他的误会，虽然这个误会说起来还是他自己的问题，就因为他不想住到维吉尔的豪华别墅住宅区，他觉得他和那边的气氛格格不入。

结果，没想到的是，他的哥哥维吉尔因此和他开始一段莫名其妙的冷战。

但丁实在是忍不住想要去化解这场矛盾，但是他实在想不到怎么样才能让他哥心平气和地坐下来和他谈话，不得已但丁找了凯特，本以为对方会给他一些提示，然而事实却是，凯特甩了一个白眼给他，然后丢下一句话，你们兄弟二人就不能喝一杯之后再好好说话吗？

就这样简简单单的一句话，完美提醒了但丁。第二天但丁作为行动派领头人，第一时间就邀请了维吉尔，出乎意料的对方毫不犹豫地答应了，似乎冷战那么久的原因就是维吉尔在等他，打完电话之后的但丁暗骂了自己一句是个傻子。

但丁没想到的是，那些曾经的炮友为了想让他再次发狂，居然偷偷摸摸在他的藏酒里下了药，根本不知道真相的他，给维吉尔和他自己端上了一杯参着药物的酒。但丁本来想借着酒精壮壮胆，和他哥好好聊聊住宿的问题，然而随着一杯酒下肚之后，所有事情的发展变得一发不可收了。

以至于等但丁回过神来的时候，他已经被披头散发的维吉尔单手按着头狠狠地操进了他那张不怎么结实的床里。

随着药性逐渐发作，但丁不怎么敏感的神经，总算察觉到了一丝异样，浑身燥热的感觉让他无意识地扯动着本来就宽松的衣服领口，细细泌出的汗珠密布在他的脸颊和脖颈，空气中飘散着一股微甜的气味，他能感觉到他的感官功能被放大了，扩张的瞳孔里只存在着维吉尔的身影。

但丁不知道从哪儿摸出来一根麻绳，上面刚好附着束缚用的咒语，他觉得他的行动逐渐不受他的控制。

但丁的双手虔诚地摸上昏迷中的维吉尔，右手轻抚了那张完美到让人嫉妒的脸。但丁恶狠狠地吻上了那张微启的双唇，从对方口中大肆掠夺着如同甘甜泉水般的唾液，左手却丝毫没有空闲地将维吉尔的双手绑在了他身后，甚至绑完之后还不忘检测一下绳结的结实程度，再三确定对方不能轻易挣脱而出后，他开始着手将维吉尔像鸡蛋一样剥干净。

因为他知道，在完美的服饰包装之下，维吉尔拥有的肉体充满着爆发性的力量。

但丁的唇热情地印上了维吉尔的下巴，缠绵了几秒便缓缓向下吻去，柔软带着温度和湿意的舌尖沿着双唇吻过的轨迹，轻舔着维吉尔赤裸的皮肤，微微的苦咸味刺激着他的味蕾。当但丁吻上对方赤裸而胸膛，他终于不再满足于浅尝，舌苔大面积地从下而上的舔弄着腹肌和胸肌的纹理，完美的像是大师精心雕琢的作品。

但丁的余光注意到了被束缚在裤子底下逐渐勃起的欲望本身，他轻勾了一下自己的嘴角，双手穿插在维吉尔的解开的衬衫衣摆内，肌肤与肌肤的接触，他仰着头微微叹了口气，唇舌代替了手的作用。

但丁用他灵活的舌头顶开了裤子上的纽扣，就如同他以往做的那样，牙齿轻叩上那微小的拉链，随着他下颚的用力，拉链缓缓向下滑动，充满着侵略意味的气息，从包裹着维吉尔的底裤下透露而出。

此时此刻，但丁像是雌伏着猛兽，温热的舌头舔弄了一下被束缚住的器官，果不其然，耳边传来了属于维吉尔的沉闷鼻音，但丁像是偷吃了糖果的孩子那样兴奋，略尖的犬牙折磨着那可怜的敏感之处。

但丁似乎是玩弄够了维吉尔，他终于良心发现地用牙齿扯下了包裹着阴茎的布料，早已勃起的巨物怕打在他的脸上，但丁眯上了双眼，右手握住了过粗的阴茎，他无意识地吞了口口水润了润嗓子。但丁的舌尖从阴茎的底逐渐向上舔弄着，当双唇越过阴茎顶端的时候，但丁尝试性地吞下，然后皱了皱眉，他尽可能的放松了自己的口腔和喉咙。

然而，维吉尔的尺寸依旧超过了他的承受范围，即使他努力地想要含下所有，还有三分之一他根本吞不下去，他甚至都能感受到那个硕大的龟头如何顶弄着他的声带。但丁用他厚实的舌苔后根顶弄着维吉尔的阴茎顶端，让它变得更加坚硬得如同石头，微微震动着的声带刺激着敏感的龟头，一些分泌而出的前液顺着未封闭的喉管流进了但丁的胃部，本该消失的咽反射在此时刻突然发作折磨着维吉尔的阴茎。

维吉尔在快感地逼迫之下，微微扭动着腰身，却被但丁右手死死压在腹部之上，而他的左手则顺着自己的腰身摸进半脱悬挂在臀肌高峰处的裤子边缘，食指与中指顺着股缝轻触着那随着他吞吐阴茎的动作而不停收缩着后穴口，似乎还不够滋润，环状肌肉并没有如愿地吞入但丁的指尖。

但丁并不是这样会轻易选择放弃的生物，比起放过自己，他更愿意尝试将自己完全呈现在维吉尔面前，即使他面前的维吉尔根本看不到他现在的精彩演出。

但丁强硬地用指尖撬开了自己的肌肉群，探入更深更温暖的地方，光滑柔软的肠粘膜包裹着入侵之物，但丁微微勾起指尖，回忆着往日维吉尔如何只有手指就可以让他无限逼近高潮的快感行为，他模拟着维吉尔手指探入的深度和力度，中指似乎碰到了那些藏于身体深处的秘密点。但丁含着巨物的喉咙深处依旧发出了沉闷的呻吟声，穿插在肠道内的手指肆无忌惮地触发着快感点，但丁控制不住地软下了腰身，无意识地将阴茎吞得更深，同时，他更明显地感受到了那个庞然大物穿过他最狭隘部分产生的窒息快感。

但丁口中的阴茎在紧实柔软的喉管包裹产生的快感刺激之下又自主涨大了几分，喉咙口直接传来了火烧火燎的感受，他潜意识地想要吐出口中的物体，手指却重重地按住前列腺，强烈的性高潮冲击着大脑皮层，但丁无法控制地将精液激射在维吉尔的裤子上，同时右手推弄着维吉尔腹部，在对方龟头快速划过他上颚与嘴唇的下一秒，混合着气息浓烈的浑浊液体完全射在了他的眉毛、睫毛和嘴唇上，但丁伸出舌尖一脸迷糊的表情将那唇上的那些液体舔进自己的口腔内。

但丁单手握住解放后疲软的阴茎，感谢拿非利的血统，让维吉尔的肉体再一次快速地进入状态。这一次，但丁决定不再浪费这样的机会，他将还黏在他身上的裤子扯到大腿根，跨坐到了维吉尔的小腹之上，左手顺势掰开了一边的臀瓣，在右手的扶持之下，过于常人尺寸的龟头缓缓地顶开了微启的括约肌。

但丁腰部微微用力下沉着，控制着自己吞噬着阴茎的速度，就在他即将将整个阴茎吞入体内的时候，余光瞄到了逐渐清醒过来的维吉尔，但丁手上的力气顿时一松，整个人随着重力的作用，一口气将那些剩余的阴茎完全吞下，尖锐的悲鸣被他压抑在胸膛内。但丁选择咬住了他的手指，他没想到醒来的维吉尔居然会挣扎，使得他的阴茎过于完美地划过他的前列腺，那些爆炸性的快感，像是尖刺一样猛烈地扎进了他的神经中，更多的呻吟无法被阻挡地从他口腔内泄露而出。

维吉尔听着但丁的呻吟声，原本锐利的目光暗上了几分，下意识地想要用魔力将束缚住他的绑绳挣脱开，却没想到感受到了意外灼伤的滚烫感，维吉尔抿起了他过于性感的嘴唇。过了一会儿，他喊了几声但丁，没有收到了对方的回应，看着对方迷离的眼神，维吉尔挺动了一下腰身，但丁将他吞得更深，那些分泌而出的肠液顺着他的柱身滑落于他的银色毛发和小腹之上。

维吉尔猛地用力支撑起自己的上半身，即使下半身依旧被但丁贪得无厌地掠夺着，那对夹在他腰上的大腿肌肉结实地隆起反射着汗水的光泽，维吉尔主动地舔过但丁脖子上的汗水，即便不能主动拥抱，他也不会放弃任何掌控的欲望。维吉尔的犬齿就像是锋利的刀尖，在但丁麦色的肌肤上刻印下了暧昧的痕迹。

维吉尔咬肌微微用力，齿贝轻易地划开肌肤纹理，略带着腥味的血液像发酵过度的苹果，诱惑着维吉尔大口朵颐，然而但丁并没有安分地被啃咬，反而在疼痛的助兴之下，他变得更为贪婪，这样浅出浅入的快感根本无法满足他，他推搡着维吉尔催促着对方，迷离的眼神被药物染成了红色，就如同暗巷里潜藏着的恶魔诱惑着无知的人类。

“帮帮我，但丁。”

维吉尔示弱般的语气，就像是一把利刃从内到外剖开了但丁，他根本不知道他即将释放的是何等恶魔。随着束缚着维吉尔的绳索被解开，沉睡的恶魔展现出了他最为真实的那一面。绳子被解开的瞬间，维吉尔反客为主，就着这样的连接状态，翻身将但丁死死地压在身下，单手猛地用力扣在但丁的后脑勺上，将对方的脑袋死死地压进枕头内。强烈的窒息感配合着维吉尔如同猛兽般抽插的力度，但丁被药物侵蚀的理智总算回归了他的肉体，然而一切都已经成为了定局，在他体内凶猛闯荡的物体，无时无刻不在暴露着强烈的占有欲。

但丁下意识地反抗着来自维吉尔的暴怒，双手紧紧握住床单，想要逃避地往着床边攀爬着挪动，几乎就在他快要逃脱的瞬间，维吉尔一手握住了他精壮的腰身，另一只手则死死地扣住了他的脚踝，只是一个用力，异于常人的阴茎再一次狠狠地碾压过但丁的肠道深处，如同一把巨刃划开了最深处的空间。强烈的刺激让但丁无法自控的喊叫出声，双手顿时失力整个人半挂在床边缘，腹部被床沿压迫着，体内则是维吉尔毫无章法的贯穿，疼痛伴随着过量的快感，但丁哭着将自己逼进了高潮。

维吉尔注意到了但丁的高潮反应，灰蓝色的眼眸逐渐变成了沉闷的暗灰色，穿插在对方肠道内的阴茎微妙的转换了一下角度，使得每次的插入都能强烈地刺激着敏感的腺体。但丁被快感逼迫着度过难熬的不应期，软绵的阴茎摩擦着略粗糙床单，着火般的热度让他再一次挣扎着想要脱离维吉尔的掌控，然而这样的场景维吉尔根本不允许出现，他一把将但丁重新捞回了床上，左手扯着但丁的头发，强迫对方抬头，喘息的热度毫无阻挡地吐出，一团带着白色的雾气在空中消散。

但丁像是被雄狮狠狠欺负的幼崽，无助地反抗更像是催情的利器，不仅没有引起维吉尔的一丝一毫的同情，反而将他控制得更加无法动弹，除了被迫接受那根在他体内不断进出的巨大阴茎以外，但丁只能发出微弱但是色气十足的喘息声。维吉尔吻上了但丁的唇，却被对方用力咬破，鲜血就着唾液调动着两个人最为兴奋的点，随着又一次深深地插入，维吉尔将囤积已久的精液交代进了但丁的肠道深处，而在维吉尔高潮之前，但丁已经强制性地高潮了两次，算上这一次已经是第三次了。

连续的高潮刺激，让但丁虚脱地做不出任何更多的反抗，他开始后悔自己没事干招惹维吉尔了，他可没料到一直压抑着自己的维吉尔，被药物控制释放了自己的理性之后是这么的吓人。

然而，但丁还来不及向维吉尔忏悔自己下一次应该要好好检查一下饮料之前，他就感受到深埋在他体内的巨物有了苏醒的情况。但丁惊恐地睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着自己面前的维吉尔，下意识地用腿蹬着床单想要逃走，却再一次被维吉尔用手死死地扣住腰身，对方俯身而下用尖锐的牙齿穿透了他的锁骨肌肤。

但丁眯起了依旧泛着红色的眼眸，他就知道，那些猪队友留下的药没有那么简单。

—THE END—


End file.
